mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
The Burning Deck Bars like this one can be found all through the Corellian Sector. To say it's a rough place would be an understatement; the Burning Deck is a known hangout both of some of the best Corellian smugglers and pilots on Nar Shaddaa, and of some of the most notorious bounty hunters in the galaxy. It is a dark bar lit by a dull red light, with tables and booths scattered about in a seemingly random pattern. The bar itself is against one wall, and is scarred by many blastmarks and burns. In one corner, a three-person band consisting of a Rodian, a Hammerheaded Ithorian, and a Nikto play snappy tunes on exotic-looking instruments. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:13:45 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar Street Boba Fett walks into the bar, and lets his helmeted visage sweep over the surroundings slowly. Kap Aldar sits in one of the corner booths, his eyes fixed nervously on the door, an unfinished drink on the table before him. He notices the arrival of the bounty hunter and mutters, "Swamp gas. Knew it'd happen, sooner or later." He slides out of the booth, looking for a path through the crowd, trying to bypass Fett. Boba Fett takes several steps into the bar. If he's seen Aldar, he gives no indication. Kap Aldar is currently skulking through the crowd, making his way toward the door and bypassing Boba Fett. Boba Fett continues on toward the bar, which he leans against and pounds a fist on once, to gain the bartender's attention. A rather large Gamorrean bumps into Meebo, as one tries to exit and the other enters. The rodian flinches back his good arm, as the drowling alien bumps into Meebo's slinged arm. Some blood oozes from the bandage. "Hey you, watch where ya go'en." Kap Aldar spots Meebo as well, turning his back in a sort of solo dance move and then ducks around the Rodian, heading for the door. The bartender turns a scowl toward Fett, but his face quickly changes when he recognizes the bounty hunter. "Um. What kin I do fer ya, sir?" "Aldar," Fett says to the bartender. "Seen him lately?" Meebo moves just to the side of doorway, after noticing Boba Fett at the bar. A female waitress dances by the rodian with a tray of drinks, Meebo scoops one up. He then turns back to watch Fett. The bartender nods. "Yeah, he's here," he says, looking around the bar slowly. "Or...well, he WAS here. Justa few minutes ago I saw 'im. Musta just left." Boba Fett turns without another word and heads for the door. If he notices Meebo, he gives no sign. You head into Bel Iblis Avenue . Bel Iblis Avenue This is a long street stretching between two high spires. Like nearly everywhere else on the Smuggler's Moon, it is packed with people of various races and sizes, most of them armed, nearly all of them looking dangerous. High overhead can be seen freighters and transports, some of them moving on approach patterns toward hidden landing pads. One of the better-known and more dangerous bars in the Corellian Sector, the Burning Deck, is nearby. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:29:24 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar Bel Iblis Ave East Pawn Shop Armor Shop Burning Deck Lift Kap Aldar is currently lurking in the alcove of the pawn shop, eyes on the Burning Deck. He's *trying* to be inconspicuous. Boba Fett steps out of the Burning Deck, and begins to scan the crowd. Meebo emerges from the bar entrance, about ten paces behind the bounty hunter dressed in armor. His presence obscured for now by the shadows and the passers-by, Kap makes tracks for Bel Iblis Avenue. As he goes, he glances back from time to time to keep tabs on the hunters. Reaching the intersection, he draws his Blastech pistol from its holster, then ducks into the night. Boba Fett continues to search the crowd for a moment, and then heads for one of the nearby shops. You head into Armor Shop . Armor Shop This shop's purpose seems clear enough: it contains various types of body armor, held upright on humanoid dummies. There are a few bits and pieces of what looks like it may be imperial design, but no actual stormtrooper armor; still, many powered vests and personal shield generators may be found. Anyone doing much business on the Smuggler's Moon may do well to stop here early on in their visit. Type +list to get a rundown of items sold here. Type +einfo for additional commands. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:34:13 2493 Contents: Exits: Street Boba Fett walks up to the short, fan man behind the counter. "Kap Aldar. Has he been here?" The owner of the armor shop shakes his head nervously. "Nah...I 'ain't seen Aldar ina few days." Boba Fett turns and heads out of the shop without another word. You head into Bel Iblis Avenue . Bel Iblis Avenue This is a long street stretching between two high spires. Like nearly everywhere else on the Smuggler's Moon, it is packed with people of various races and sizes, most of them armed, nearly all of them looking dangerous. High overhead can be seen freighters and transports, some of them moving on approach patterns toward hidden landing pads. One of the better-known and more dangerous bars in the Corellian Sector, the Burning Deck, is nearby. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:35:13 2493 Contents: Exits: Bounty Hunter Meebo Bel Iblis Ave East Pawn Shop Armor Shop Burning Deck Lift Meebo to feel a bit safer he presses a button on his utility belt. A small hum and glow surrounds the Rodian. Boba Fett heads down the street to the next shop. Meebo heads in the opposite direction, dowards the pawn shop. You head into Pawn Shop . Pawn Shop This small, run-down looking shop is filled with various odds and ends, mainly trinkets and personal items sold to pay off debts to the Hutts or other local power brokers. Few of the items seem to have any real value, but every once in a while a discerning eye may come across quite a find here. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:35:58 2493 Contents: Exits: Street Boba Fett walks up to the counter and says to the shopkeeper, "Aldar. Where is he?" The shopkeeper looks at Fett with a frown and says, "Aldar? Kap Aldar? Thought I saw 'im hangin around outside a little while ago." Boba Fett turns for the door without another word, and strides out. You head into Bel Iblis Avenue . Bel Iblis Avenue This is a long street stretching between two high spires. Like nearly everywhere else on the Smuggler's Moon, it is packed with people of various races and sizes, most of them armed, nearly all of them looking dangerous. High overhead can be seen freighters and transports, some of them moving on approach patterns toward hidden landing pads. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:37:41 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar Interstellar Shipping Nar Shaddaa Marketplace Bel Iblis Ave West Boba Fett walks steadily down the street. The crowd makes a bit of room for him, and his masked face sweeps across the crowd from side to side. Kap Aldar looks nervously toward Bel Iblis Avenue West, ducks into an alcove, trying to hide from the hunters again. Meebo scans the area, as he limps, in the opposite direction of Fett. Fett catches a glimpse of Kap Aldar sliding into the alcove of Interstellar Shipping, while Meebo misses him completely. Boba Fett stops for a moment where he stands. He then moves to one side, to duck between two nearby shops, trying to blend into the shadows. Meebo stops dead in tracks. He curses, calling himself a fool, to lose track of his opponent. Kap Aldar pokes his head out, looking left and right, then tries heading back across to Bel Iblis Avenue West, still trying to evade his pursuers. A landspeeder whirs past, obscuring Kap Aldar's flight across the thoroughfare. Meebo stops, and does a 360 degree scan. Still nothing, no Aldar or Fett. Boba Fett moves quickly and silently between two alleyways, and stops to scan the crowd. He loses sight of Aldar behind the speeder and pauses again. He looks to the left, then to the right. Meebo panics slightly, and rubs his snout nerviously. He mumbles, "Damn." And heads towards the shipping area. Bel Iblis Avenue This is a long street stretching between two high spires. Like nearly everywhere else on the Smuggler's Moon, it is packed with people of various races and sizes, most of them armed, nearly all of them looking dangerous. High overhead can be seen freighters and transports, some of them moving on approach patterns toward hidden landing pads. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:48:29 2493 Contents: Exits: Bounty Hunter Meebo Interstellar Shipping Nar Shaddaa Marketplace Bel Iblis Ave West Boba Fett tries to blend into the crowd and move back down the street. Meebo does not catch Fett blending in, he continues to walk towards the shipping area. You head into Bel Iblis Avenue . Bel Iblis Avenue This is a long street stretching between two high spires. Like nearly everywhere else on the Smuggler's Moon, it is packed with people of various races and sizes, most of them armed, nearly all of them looking dangerous. High overhead can be seen freighters and transports, some of them moving on approach patterns toward hidden landing pads. One of the better-known and more dangerous bars in the Corellian Sector, the Burning Deck, is nearby. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:49:52 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar Bel Iblis Ave East Pawn Shop Armor Shop Burning Deck Lift Boba Fett moves amidst the flow of the crowd, back down the street. Kap Aldar skulks along Bel Iblis Avenue, his pistol in one hand and his commlink in the other. He mutters urgently into the commlink: "Just *be* there. I've got company." And then he makes his way toward the lift. Boba Fett spies Aldar, and ducks into the shadows between the pawn shop and the armor shop. Kap Aldar takes one last look around, then pockets the commlink and steps onto the lift. Boba Fett moves toward the lift quickly after Aldar is gone. You step onto a lift headed for another level. East Platform You are standing on a narrow landing platform used by speeders and hovercars. Overhead rise several great dark towers, above which can be seen many ships flying through the upper atmosphere. Below the platform, the speeder traffic of Nar Shaddaa zips steadily by, and the vast cityscape descends, level by level, to unguessable depths toward the hidden surface below. A narrow skyway reaches out toward another platform in the distance. There is also a lift nearby leading upward into one of the great spires looming over you. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:53:12 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar Skyway Lift Hovercar Kap Aldar glances toward the line of waiting hovercars and speeders, and the line of people *waiting* to board them. He glances back toward the lift and then bolts for the skyway, trying to keep a low profile. Boba Fett continues to follow Aldar, ducking between two parked speeders before heading for the skyway. Meebo hops of the hovercar, his breathing seems a bit hard. His placid-like eyes, glance about, trying to locate two targets. Fett or Kap. You head into Skyway . Skyway You are standing on a narrow steel bridge that, from the look of it, has seen better days. It creaks and sways slightly in the wind, which is rather strong at this height; you are far above the planet's surface, although there are many nearby buildings that rise far higher than you. There is enough room on the bridge for several people to walk abreast, but most people on it seem to hold tightly to the railings to either side. Beneath you, through the metal grilling that forms the floor of the bridge, you can see speeders and other craft zipping by in steady streams, some close enough for you to see the occupants, others far below, appearing only as glowing specks. This skyway runs from a nearby platform east of here, to another one far to the west. As you look around, you can see similar structures connecting many of the high towers in the area. ---- Fri Oct 04 21:56:41 2493 Contents: Exits: Smuggler Kap Aldar East Platform Skyway Meebo spots Fett, and attempts to blend in with a group of merchants. Kap Aldar takes hold of the railing to steady himself, while keeping his other hand free to hold the blaster while he moves with the crowd along the skyway. He's so distracted trying to keep his attention on the hunters that he fails to notice the Devaronian he bumps into with his right shoulder. The Devaronian grabs Kap by the shoulders, jerks him and then pushes the smuggler so he's half over the railing. "Watch your step," the Devaronian hisses, then shoves Kap onward. Boba Fett looks around for Aldar but for the moment has lost sight of him. He continues across the skyway slowly. The Rodian slips into a crowded merchant area. At a brief moment, he had Fett spotted, but after bumping into a droid, Boba is lost. Skyway You are standing on a narrow steel bridge that, from the look of it, has seen better days. It creaks and sways slightly in the wind, which is rather strong at this height; you are far above the planet's surface, although there are many nearby buildings that rise far higher than you. There is enough room on the bridge for several people to walk abreast, but most people on it seem to hold tightly to the railings to either side. Beneath you, through the metal grilling that forms the floor of the bridge, you can see speeders and other craft zipping by in steady streams, some close enough for you to see the occupants, others far below, appearing only as glowing specks. This skyway runs from a nearby platform east of here, to another one far to the west. As you look around, you can see similar structures connecting many of the high towers in the area. ---- Fri Oct 04 22:02:29 2493 Contents: Exits: Co-Wiz Titan East Platform Bounty Hunter Meebo Skyway Smuggler Kap Aldar Kap Aldar desperately glances around in the crowd as he continues along the skyway, trying to get a glimpse of Fett or the smelly Rodian. Boba Fett remains concealed by the crowds as he moves cautiously along the skyway. Meebo positions himself behind a merchant stand, he continues to scan the area. As he reaches the western end of the skyway, Kap holsters his pistol, then grabs the railing and begins a spider crawl with his fingers, keeping a grip on the skyway's edge. His legs dangle above the glittering black Nar Shaddaa abyss. He hangs there, looks down briefly, curses a whisper into the chill whipping wind, and then waits. Just Meebo's luck - he *noticed* Kap going over the rail. Boba Fett misses Aldar's maneuver and continues along the bridge, his masked face sweeping left and right. Meebo catches Kap's jump, and now sees him hanging on the skyway rail. Glancing quickly at his injured arm, he knows he won't be daring the same feat. Caustiously, he moves up to the next merchant stand, about 10 paces a head. He also draws his blaster. Boba Fett stops on the center of the skyway. He turns and looks back toward the East Platform, annoyed that his quarry seems to have disappeared. Kap Aldar doesn't notice Meebo. He just hangs from the skyway, trying not to move too much, conserving his strength. Kap Aldar keeps a secure hold on the bridge. Sweat trickles from his forehead. The Rodian sees his opportunity. A hover car passes by, and Meebo jumps to the other side of it, trying to cut off Kap's and Fett's line of sight. As the car heads towards the skyway bridge, Meebo stops following it. Meebo ducks behind a pillar that supports the bridge. Boba Fett begins to walk back toward the East Platform when he notices Meebo ducking to one side. He hesitates for a moment. Kap Aldar still doesn't see Meebo, but he *does* see an oncoming airspeeder zooming to pass under the skyway - with maybe a foot of clearance, leaving far too much of Kap exposed for his comfort. He tries to swing up under the skyway, hoping to lace a leg around one of the support girders. Meebo flicks the switch to his blaster to stun. He trains his blaster on Kam and wheezes. "Mister Alder, this blastica's aimed right on ya." His snout twitches, "Make it easy on yerself, come with me. I assure ya, I'll be easier on ya then Boba Fett!" Oh, that just didn't work out well at all. The speeder's lights shine on him, and the driver slows enough so the impact isn't fatal, but not enough to keep from WHOOMPHING! right into Kap's abdomen and folding him over the hood, whirring away from the skyway with the smuggler dazed, battered and draped across the front hull. Boba Fett watches Meebo for a moment, and then curses and looks beneath the bridge, just in time to see Aldar hit by the speeder. He immediately ignites his jetpack and takes off after the speeder. Meebo tucks his blaster at his side to conceal it. The rodian flags down a passing by hovercar. The car stops and Meebo jumps in, pointing to the speeder Kap sprawled to, he grunts. "Follow that speeder!" The wookiee in the speeder harrrronks! and shoves Meebo out onto the bridge, flat on his snout. Kap Aldar shakes his head, dazed and groggy, then takes an accounting of where he is: Hood. Airspeeder. Slumped, just inches from tumbling into the abyss. He glances wearily toward the airspeed driver, a Klatoonian who seems rather peeved by his new passenger. Kap doesn't seem too thrilled, either, reaching for the pistol holstered at his side. As he tries to draw, the Klatoonian notices and banks the speeder, trying to fling Kap off. Boba Fett sets the jetpack to full burn, trying to close the distance between Aldar, the speeder, and himself. Kap Aldar forgets about the pistol, for now, and just settles for hugging the hood of the airspeeder. He smiles weakly at the driver and jerks his head toward the spaceport. "If you could, just...uh...GET ME TO MY SHIP!" Meebo curses, as Fett and Aldar are many meters away. The Klatooinian sneers at Kap and then swerves his airspeeder around the other way, aiming for the skyway. "No!" Kap yells. "Wrong way! Wrong way!" Boba Fett raises his wrist as he approaches the speeder. A quick flexing movement, and his whipcord lashes out toward Aldar. Meebo notices speeder changing it's course. Calculating it's turn, Meebo realizes it's headed towards the bridge, which he is standing on. He moves back to the same pilar he was hiding behind earlier. Kap Aldar sees Boba Fett swooping in from behind, but doesn't really have anywhere to run and hide, so he tries to do the next best thing: Scrabble up onto the hood and into the airspeeder proper. As Kap tries to crawl across the hood, the whipcord swickswacks around his wrists, binding him, and he goes hurtling off the airspeeder as he's held in place while it whirs on. Boba Fett reverses thrust with the jetpack, his arm pulled downward as Aldar drags beneath him, joined to his gauntlet by the whipcord. He flies back toward the skyway. Meebo shakes his head. "Damn." And quickly gets up from his position behind the pilar. "Fett!" Kap yells upward, wincing as his ribs twinge with agony from where the speeder slammed him earlier. "Let's talk! We can deal!" Meebo brings his blaster to side, keeping an eye on where Fett lands. Boba Fett swings Aldar onto the skyway roughly and sets down a few feet from him. "I don't deal." Rani is walking up the skyway, her hood and cloak pulled tightly about her. She stops upon hearing a ruckus and looks up. She frowns and stays near the railing, but smiles when she hears the name 'Fett' Coming down hard on his side, hands still bound, Kap tries to jerk his arms down to protect his ribs. Meebo shoves the blaster in the holster, knowing he lost. His effort results in Kap doing a pretty good job of protecting his ribs, but at the same time it causes Boba Fett to stagger toward the edge of the skyway. The bounty hunter avoids going over, just the same. Boba Fett raises his other arm, his gauntlet blaster primed. "Easy or hard, Aldar?" "I got friends," Aldar growls. Rani approaches quietly towards the confrontation, watching and listening. Meebo seeing it's not exactly over yet, he moves onto the bridge. The Rodian's wiry hand beside his holsters blaster at all times. The sound coming from behind Fett's mask might be laughter. "If they're as pathetic as you, they shouldn't be a problem. On your feet. Algo the Hutt wants to talk to you." Meebo draws his blaster, "Come with me, I wanna learn about yer friends." "Algo?" Kap scurries up to his knees, bound hands clasping together in pleading to Boba Fett. "No! Not Algo! You know what he'll do to me?" He doesn't seem to give a fig about the Rodian at the moment. Rani's voice slips into the conversation as she pulls her hood slightly back. She's still some yards away. These are the days she is happy she takes occasional vacations from her miserable Borgo Prime rock. "And how much is Algo paying you to talk to him, Boba Fett?" Boba Fett swivels his head to face Meebo, and raises his gauntlet blaster to track the Rodian. "You've got to be kidding," he says, ignoring both Rani and Aldar for the moment. Meebo trains his blaster on no one in particular. He just holds it up in the general direction of Fett, Rani and Kap. He steps forward a few paces. Kap Aldar is a man facing likely execution at the hands of Algo the Hutt. Seeing Fett distracted by a foe, he does what any self-respecting doomed man would do: He lunges up and forward, trying to knock Fett off his feet. Rani's pale eyes look past Boba Fett and Aldar to regard the Rodian, "Looks like you have competition, Boba Fett." She seems slightly amused by all of this and just stays near the railing. Kap Aldar slams into Boba Fett and finds an unyielding armored wall, despite the distraction. He stumbles sideways, deflected by the armor, and his eyes widen as the abyss beyond the railing nears. The bound quarry goes staggering into the railing, tips and begins to plunge toward the abyss. Boba Fett is unmoved by Aldar's attack, but turns his attention away from Meebo as his quarry tumbles over the edge. He plants his feet and grasps the whipcord with both hands, pulling hard against the corellian's weight. Meebo wheezes, "Fett to worried about me, instead of yer bounty.." He taks a few steps foward, not worring about Kap falling. "No we both gonna loose!" THWANG! Like a fish on the end of a line, Kap Aldar dangles beneath the skyway, his raw wrists still bound by the whipcord. He sways lightly under the bridge until two speeders go zipping past. He has to swivel right to avoid one, and draws up his knees to avoid the second. Rani peers over the rail at the man dangling and whistles amused under her voice. Boba Fett maintains his footing and his hold on Aldar, and begins slowly to retract the whipcord. "Rodian, I'm going to bring my target in. You failed. Run away and hope I never find you...and stay off Tatooine." "I'm telling you, Fett!" Aldar growls between clenched teeth as he's reeled back up toward the skyway. "I can make you a very rich man! Name your price!" Meebo wheezes, "Ya but you almost lost him, don't hide the fact Fett." Wheezes, "Tatooine, can't we talk about this." Meebo pleas all this time, while Fett is wrestling with the cord. Rani just watches like someone at an arena, leaning a bit on the railing. Boba Fett stops retracting the whipcord, and lashes the end around one of the structural supports of the skyway, leaving Aldar hanging a few feet below the bridge. Detaching the cord from his gauntlet, he turns toward Meebo, and draws his EE-3 blaster rifle. "No." Meebo simply puts his blaster away, and walks across the skyway. Kap Aldar dangles beneath the skyway, jerking his legs up and swiveling desperately as airspeeders zip past. Boba Fett watches Meebo leave, his EE-3 still trained on the Rodian. He speaks for the first time, however, to Rani. "Twi'lek," he says. "What's it to you what I'm paid?" Rani slips her hood further off, "Oh come now, Boba Feet. I know its been years since you've been to Borgo Prime, but you could at least give a lady a welcome." She looks over the railing a bit, "The Hutt must want this one pretty bad." Boba Fett slings his rifle back over his back. "Algo wants him," he says, "but he also suited my purposes with the Rodian. Job from Jabba. Does your syndicate have interest in him?" Rani arches a brow and smiles broadly, "No no ... I would have put the word around by now. I just don't like Algo very much." She peers over again, "Who is he? I haven't seen him on Borgo." Boba Fett walks over to grasp the whipcord and begin hauling Aldar back to the bridge. "Kap Aldar. Smuggler, gambler, the usual sort. Ran up a few too many unpaid debts." VAROOOOOM! Another speeder zips beneath Kap. The soles of his shoes squeak along the roof. "FETT!" He's dragged briefly, then the speeder is gone and he swings back the other way. Rani tsktsks in an sarcastic way, "You'd think they'd learn that we keep our books well organized." She smiles as the man is nearly killed by another speeder, "Poor Kap Aldar. He's right ... Algo doesn't ask many questions before he guts someone." Boba Fett pulls Aldar up several more feet and then reaches down to grab him by his shirt. "Quiet you, or I'll let you drop," comes his mechanically filtered voice. To Rani he says, "Not my problem what happens once I drop him off." Kap Aldar sighs, his shoulders slumping as Fett reminds him of his fate. He remains suspended against the skyway, staring up at the masked bounty hunter. "I don't want Algo hurtin' me, Fett." Rani smiles towards Kap, "I really doubt Fett is going to pay attention to your whimpering, son. A contract is a contract after all and Fett listens to money." Boba Fett hauls Aldar up onto the bridge by his shirt. "Like I said, not my problem. Algo didn't specify he wanted you alive, so shut up." "Then kill me!" Aldar urges between clenched teeth. "If it don't matter, alive or dead, then make it dead!" "I caught you alive," comes Fett's response. "You get delivered alive." He turns to look at Rani. "You have any business for me? Or was this just a chance meeting?" Rani smiles a bit at the bounty hunter, "Just a chance meeting, Fett. I had to get away from Borgo for a little while. But do come and visit soon. I am sure when I get back there will be any number of brazen lambs for the slaughter." A soft, almoster maternal looks is given to the 'brazen lamb' in Fett's hands now. Kap Aldar sags against the railing of the bridge, head hanging low. "I don't have much time for social calls," Fett says. "You need me, you know how to get word to me." He grabs Aldar by the shirt again and shoves him forward down the skyway. "Come on, you." "Give my best to Algo, Kap Aldar." She smiles ... less maternally, as she heads off down the skyway the other way. Ahhh ... vacation. Kap Aldar staggers ahead of Fett, hands bound in front of himself. category:Reach of the Empire Logs